


Twice As Bright

by BizarreHarlequin



Category: Homestuck
Genre: AU universe, Baby Jade is cute Jade, BroGrandpa, Divorce, Grandpa Harley - Freeform, He may be Grandpa Harley but screw that he's still English too me, Is Dirk but technically Bro but still Dirk idk, Jake English/Dirk Strider - Freeform, M/M, Mute Dave, Oh gog what am I doing this was an rp, Yaoi, alpha and beta collide, bro strider - Freeform, dirkjake - Freeform, jake english - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-04
Updated: 2013-04-17
Packaged: 2017-12-07 11:02:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/747790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BizarreHarlequin/pseuds/BizarreHarlequin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Jake?"</p><p>"Oh, Strider is that you?"</p><p>"It's been a while."</p><p>"You've gotten a lot taller old chum."</p><p>"You've gotten a lot more broad... Muscular.... Nice moustache, by the way."</p><p>Just my attempt at an au universe where Bro/Grandpa is possible >__></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A New Forever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was based off an rp, not even sure if this is good or not so feedback would be appreciated if you want more chapters I guess.

"Jake?"

"Oh, Strider is that you?"

"It's been a while."

"You've gotten a lot taller old chum."

"You've gotten a lot more broad... Muscular.... Nice moustache, by the way."  
  
Two men stood silently scanning eachother for every detail they forgot and every feature that was new.  
  
"Ah so you noticed, I thought it made me look quite dashing."  
  
"It does, it does. Is that a bit of grey I see, Jake? That also suits you well."  
  
"I suppose a few grey hairs have sprouted, I'm not as young as I use too be after all. However I see time has treated you kindly." Jake threaded his hand through his now dull black hair, silvery strands cascading through it. "None of us are... How's things with Jane?" Bro kept his voice indifferent only the slightest hint of bitterness came through. "Jane's running the Crocker industries now, she's doing a bang up job too. How's Roxy...?" Jake smiled sadly. "Ah, we.. Split up, actually. She's back in New York, I'm in Texas. We each took one of the kids. She's still... On me about being in a relationship." Bro admitted awkwardly. "Oh I'm terribly sorry, though I must admit, Jane and I are no longer together, the Crocker industries took all her time and we drifted, I suppose. I have custody of our young daughter."  
  
"I didn't even think you guys would last that long, no offense.. You have a daughter? Shit, we should have a play date. Dave's in his Kindergarten class right now, but after I can pick him up.. Where's your little girl?" Bro perked his head up, eyes searching behind shades for any child that may share Jake's features. "Haha, oh Jade is a little adventurer, now that she's old enough to start schooling I was looking to settle down. I was actually in Texas on business, I'm afraid I don't have a steady home just yet."

"Why don't you settle here? In Texas? We can be closer together again." Dirk sounded a little too hopeful and he knew this, but his heart was in an ache and he was hoping Jake could fix it... "I tried to make it work with her, really I did but even I started to see things weren't well, I guess I just wanted the perfect family dream you know?"  
  
"You can stay with us. I have an air mattress and you can stay on the futon with Jade. I'll share the room with Dave." Jake hesitated to answer, trying to piece together his feelings old and new. "Perhaps it would be a nice change from Washington and I would like to catch up with you. Are you still making those auto-bots?"  
  
"No.. Not at all, actually. You sure about coming to stay with me?" A smile tugs a bit at Bro's lips. "Oh, but you loved to tinker with those pile of bolts and yes I'm quite sure, I need the change." Jake let a sly grin out. "It'll be an adventure." He piped excitedly as Bro gave a nod, hesitating before he embraced Jake, holding him close against himself and sighing heavily. "I missed you.. A lot." Jake tensed a bit then relaxed, returning the hug whole heartedly holding Bro tightly too him. "I missed you too Dirk." He felt Jake tensing but ignored it, trying to push it past as nothing. He pulled away with a soft smirk on his face. Jake sighed frowning. "How did we let it come to this, going from best friends to zero contact." The smirk fades at the other's words though, a frown now showing to match Jake's. "I broke up with you, that's how. That kind of sounds cruel, but you get what I mean, right?." Bro then lets him go and tugs out his phone, checking the time.  "And it was my fault, I was such an oblivious twat, it's not a wonder you broke up with me."  
  
"I should probably go get Dave now.. Want to come with?"  
  
"I'd be delighted to meet your young son, Strider."  
  
"I uh... He thinks we're brothers, just so you know, Jake. I kind of go by Bro around the kid." He shrugs a bit, pocketing his hands and starting to walk, nodding to him. "Lets go then, huh?" Jake follows his pace and walks beside him. "Oh? Whatever for? Should I call you Bro around him then?"  
  
"Dirk is okay, just don't let it slip that I'm his pops." He smiles a bit at Jake, shrugging. "Makes me feel younger and junk. I don't now.. He said "bo" before he says pops or anything." Jake grinned, following his stride. "Very well then Dirk. Whatever takes your fancy."  
  
"You know I really did watch too much movies as a young lad, I had this image in my head of my ideal future. You know the perfect wife, some young kids running around, just the American dream. I thought I could have that with Jane so I stayed longer then I should of. I'm an old fool." Dirk listens quietly, nodding softly. "It's normal to want something like that. I've wanted something like that for a long time, but it's not something I can have." He clears his throat, trying not to sound too fucking depressing. "Well you have a young son- I mean brother, I know John and Jade were the only thing worth this mistake. John is my oldest, Jane insisted on having full custody of him being "Heir to the Crocker industries" and all..."  
  
"... Yeah." Is all he can muster up to say, flashing Jake a smile. Before you know it, they're outside of a busy elementary school, taking Jake's hand so he doesn't get lost in the scramble of small children and their parents. Walking inside wasn't as bad, but still a mess. He pulled Jake off to the side and waited for things to settle, looking for the boy in red. "So is your young brother as rambunctious as you were as a child?" Jake scanned through the children, looking for one that fits the Strider bill. "He's, uh.. Yeah, pretty much. He causes a lot of trouble." Soon enough, Dave comes tromping over, stopping though as he sees Jake. His brows furrow so far down that they hide behind his shades, walking over and tugging roughly on Bro's shirt. The boy doesn't speak, grunting out what sounds like "bo" much like how Bro said his first word was. He kneels down and is signing frantically to Dave and Dave looks distressed while Bro looks angry. He stands up, sighing and scooping Dave up into his arms. "Dave was supposed to stay with his class rather than come find me, so I should check with his teacher so she knows he's okay. You comin', English?"  
  
"Of course, it's a pleasure to meet you young Strider, I'm an old friend of your brother's." Jake holds his palm out in front of Dave's tiny hands and offers a smile. Dave looks up at Jake for a moment before pressing his face into his brother's chest, clutching onto his shirt. Bro sighs heavily but smiles a bit at Jake. "He'll warm up to you as soon as we're out of here. He's.. He has a hard time speaking, if you couldn't tell. We use sign language to communicate with him, usually. He can hear fine, though, so don't worry Jake." He holds Dave to his chest with one hand, the other pulling Jake along. Bro really just waves to the teacher when she sees them, before he ollies the fuck out. Once out of kiddie traffic, he sets Dave down so he can walk along beside him. "Dave, say hi to Jake. He's my best friend." Dave has furrowed brows when he looks at Jake this time, suddenly letting go of Dirks hand and grabbing for Jake's. who in turn looks down at Dave grinning broadly. "Hey there young chap, I have a daughter just your age, I just know you two will become friends. Her name is Jade."  
  
Dave doesn't speak, stopping on the side walk and just making grabby hands at Jake, doing some kind of sign as well. Dirk clears his throat. "He wants to be picked up..." Jake picks him up lifting him high in the air before holding him securely to his chest. "Those are quite the striking pair of shades you have there young man. Very mature." Dave was actually grinning now, taking a liking to this older man. He reaches up to make a sign near his shades, pinching his index and thumb together. "Glasses." Bro adds, starting to walk again with Jake. "He's probably trying to teach you." Jake imitates the symbol with the hand he wasn't holding Dave with "Glasses, golly your awful smart for such a little guy Dave." Dave wiggles a bit, his grin going when he's called smart. Dave flops down against his chest, arms tucked between their bodies as he nuzzles against his shoulder, being wary of his shades. Bro was smiling a bit at this, walking towards their apartment. "Where's Jade at?"  
  
"Oh I left her with a colleague of mine whilst I was sorting out the last of my paperwork to quit my job."


	2. Universe Info

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just explaining back stories and things with this particular auverse

Some info on the AU universe:

I've merged aspects of both the Alpha and Beta session.

They are all the same age and they lived in the same place.

Jake and Dirk went out but they broke up, the same thing in canon pretty much happened Jake ignored Dirk/Dirk clingy bleh.

After they broke up they both hit a heavy depression.

Jake went to Jane and Dirk went to Roxy, after this they each got together.

Jake's Story:

Jake so desperately wanted a relationship, he wanted the "American Dream" so he forced himself to subconsciously believe he loved Jane and Jane being head over heels jumped at the chance, they became domestic pretty quickly. Eventually they moved up to Jane's home town Washington so she could run the Crocker empire.

Jane's family line is Dad is her dad and a human version of The Condy "Betty Crocker" is her grandmother.

Jake always felt that unhappiness nag at him but tried to ignore it. Their first son John was born, for a while things got better, they loved John dearly and Jake thought he was finally happy. Jane threw herself into her work, brushing off Jake or ignoring him entirely. In a last ditch effort they had a second baby a few years later. Even with Jade Jake finally realised they could never work and shouldn't be together. After a tedious custody battle -They could never have had joint custody as Jake traveled constantly- it was settled on Jane keeping the "First Born" to run the empire. I'll admit I've really weaved Jane into my own character and changed her to act more like The Condy but she's running an empire, taught by The Condy, she needed to toughen up whether she wanted to or not. This is how I feel she would have turned out under all that pressure. Ironically Jake found out what it was like to be ignored.

Dirk's Story:

Dirk's story I personally believe is much sadder. He wound up with Roxy. He went to her just completely downtrodden, she helped pick up the pieces and get him back on his feet. Dirk knew he never loved Roxy as anything more then his best friend, Roxy however wanted more. Seeing how "happy" Jake was with Jane, he just gave up entirely and lost all hope. So reluctantly he went into a relationship with Roxy. Dirk was always indifferent, he never initiated anything, he kept himself locked away to himself, working on projects and other means to occupy his time. Roxy, heavy in denial chose to ignore this and pin it as "That's just how Dirk is" and she was able to live this lie with alcohol. Another reason Dirk stayed was because he was well aware of her drinking problem, he never told her to stop or quit, he just watched over her.

Roxy was prone to outbursts and hysterics and always tried to force Dirk to do more, to be more intimate, to just generally care more and eventually Dirk just couldn't take it anymore after a night of Dirk getting heavily drunk, mistakes were made and well the next morning Roxy was pregnant with Rose and Dave. Dirk stayed for the pregnancy and supported her but after she gave birth he knew he had to go. He took Dave and they moved back to his home town Houston. This lead Roxy to become a stronger woman and effectively becoming "Mom". Ironically Dirk found out what it was like to be suffocated under clinglyness.

Dave's Story:

Whilst Roxy was pregnant, Dave suffered from the stress and trauma of his parents relationship and Roxy's emotional distress during the pregnancy. When he was born he had heavy anxieties leading him to slowly choose to stop speaking. He was so timid he could barely speak to his own "brother". He was taken to many doctors and specialists and was suggested therapy but this only scared young Dave even more. Dirk realising this just gave up and they settled for a middle and together he and Dave took sign language classes.

If Dave doesn't start talking, there is an issue of mentally becoming unable to ever speak again, even though Dirk knows this he just can't freak out Dave that badly anymore. The only word Dave frequently says is "Bo"


	3. Reacquainted And Snacks

"You're quitting your job? We can stop by where ever that is and pick her up once we get Dave here a snack at the apartment. Then we'll get the car and Dave can have his little nap on the way over to get Jade, then they can have their play time... Sound cool? Before that we can pick up your stuff and bring them to my place." Bro made a mental list in his head, checking off all the things they would need to do. "Sounds just fine Strider, like I said I wanted a more stable life for young Jade now that she's old enough to start school. My job requires quite a lot of travel." Jake scratched the back of his head awkwardly. Bro gave a curt nod. 

"Makes total sense."

Once at the apartment Bro takes the elevator to spare Jake the climb, plus he wasn't feeling like dragging Dave up all the stairs. "You should put him down and have him walk. Other wise he'll be hanging off of you 24/7." Dave makes a bit of a face at Bro before leaning back in Jake's arms, making the sign for moustache before reaching out and touching Jake's. "Oh I don't mind Jade loves to be carried everywhere." Jake smiled at Dave but frowned slightly when he touched his moustache. "I'm thinking of shaving it. I only grew one because... You know, Jane." Jake carefully puts Dave down with a slight pained look before quickly recovering with a bright smile. "What do you think old chum?"

"What? Dude, no. That's the most badass moustache I've ever seen. I mean... If it brings back bad memories, maybe you should but I like it." Bro said softly as Dave was smiling and touching his moustache, his tiny fingers being gentle. He pointed at his chest, then pinches all four fingers to his thumb and pulls his hand away from his chest. "He said he likes it." Dirk clarifies. Jake smiled softly "Aha well then if you like I suppose I'll have too keep it, now won't I." He patted Dave's head and gave a wink "I suppose I'll have to learn this sign language if I'm to stay with you."

Dave seemed giddy at the wink and Dirk snorted softly. The elevator soon chimed and he stepped out, starting to head down the hall, digging in his pockets for his keys as he spoke. "It wont be too hard. It's mostly like a game of charades." Jake brightened up, his voice holding a hint of vanity. "I'm quite sure I'll pick it up in no time, I'm an expert at learning languages since I started work if I do say so myself." He declared proudly, hands on hips. "I bet, Jake. What have you learned so far?" Bro raised his brows in question, before he unlocks the apartment door, walking inside and holding the door open for Jake and the kid he was hauling in. Dave suddenly made a face and held up a hand, a closed fist with his thumb tucked under his fingers, poking out between the first and second finger, and he shakes his wrist quickly.

"Oh mostly native languages from Africa and such. I worked for the National Geographic. Oh uh what's wrong with young Dave?" Dirk looks over and plucked Dave from Jake's arms, heading down the hall. "Bathroom." He barked out a bit of laughter, going off to assist Dave. The place is a bit more kid friendly and cleaned up now... Not a lot of smuppets laying around or in Dave's reach. Jake strolled into the middle of the room and examined his surroundings, being careful not to step on the occasional childrens toy on the ground. He pulled out his phone, an older model. Texting his colleague he'll be coming to pick up Jade.

Dave came running out of the bathroom after a moment, clutching onto Jake's leg when he finds him, nuzzling against his pant leg. He had lost his shades in the bathroom, keeping his eyes squinted or shut tightly. Bro chose to walk into the kitchen rather than chasing after Dave. He already knew where he went straight to, and began working on a snack. He watched in the kitchen as Jake picked up Dave and gently swung him around like an aeroplane. Guess Jake just naturally attracted Strider's... "Ah Strider I just messaged my chum that I'll pick up Jade soon enough." Jake halted his swinging but kept a tight grip on Dave in the air above his head.

"After this we'll head over. Do you want a juice box and a mini sandwich? No peanuts." Bro offered, smiling lightly as he poked his head out of the kitchen. Dave was laughing so hard that his chest was heaving for breath. Of course, this was silent laughter. "Ahaha Strider you remembered my allergy." Jake returned his smile with a cheshire grin. "Well, of course." Bro sent him a wink before returning to his task of making three snacks, having one small plastic plate for Dave and two bigger ones for him and Jake. He walked out into the living room and sat on the futon, setting the plates down in a line.

It was sandwiches, goldfish crackers and apple juice boxes. Dave made grabby hands at the food, making the sign to be put down. It was easy, just pointing down but he adds another sign, rubbing his chest meaning please. Jake placed Dave down in front of the plates and took a seat next to Bro on the futon. Dave dived right in as Bro stroked his hair, soothing it down before he started to eat his own meal. He just made Jake a sandwich, making it from memory the way that he used too when they still were a thing. Jake picked up his sandwich and took a bite. "Oh strider you remembered my favourite…"

"Why wouldn't I?" Bro chuckled a bit with his mouth full. Perfect Strider etiquette as usual. He watched Dave as he ate, making sure he didn't make a total mess of himself. "So, sleeping arrangements... I can sleep on the air matress in Dave's room with him and you get the futon with Jade, or you can sleep on the air mattress in there with Jade, or Jade can sleep with Dave on his bed like a slumber party thing and we can have one of our own." He waggled his brows at Jake before going back to his food.

"Aha I see you haven't lost that outlandish sense of humour Dirk. I'd prefer if Jade was in a more stable bed, so with Dave sounds good, if he doesn't mind of course." Jake asked, lip quirked to the left in a lop sided grin. "Nah, I think he'll like her. He likes slumber parties anyways. Always gets little invites from friends in his class and he gets pretty excited." He chuckled and Dave looked up as he was being spoken about, then continued his meal, finishing it soon enough. Bro then stands up to collect their dishes once they all finished before taking them to the sink. "Lets go get Jade, huh?"

"Haha as popular as you were then. Yeah, she's probably getting restless by herself." Jake winks at Dave as he stands. "Were? Baby you mean are." Bro came back after a moment, scooping Dave up. He making a question face at his older 'sibling.' Bro sighed and put him down to sign to him, at some point spelling out a name. He spoke the words that he signed. "We're going pick up J-A-D-E. You will like her, your age. Sleep over." His speaking sounds a bit chopped, mostly because American Sign Language is chopped up! Little words like "to, a, and" just take another sign to do, and aren't really needed. Dave signed something back, grinning a bit before hugging Bro's neck since he was crouched down. Bro stood allowing Dave to hang from his neck. "Ready English?"

"Righto Strider." Jake grinned and began heading out the door. Grabbing his keys, Bro stepped outside with Jake and locked up the place before prying Dave off of himself and setting him down before taking his hand and walking down the hall with him.

"I can't thank you enough for letting us stay, this will certainly save a lot of hotel bills."

"Yeah, it's not a problem. It'll be fun, anyways and this kid gets out of hand sometimes."

"Well now he can have a playmate. Jade's never had any friends her age." A wide grin spread across Jake's face.

Bro simply nodded as they made it to his truck, already formulating a plan to win back the heart of a certain English gentleman.

Shits about to get domestic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Baby Jade next chapter >:D


End file.
